The Big Switcheroo
by XamemegamiX
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get more than they bargained for as they fall victim to a fox demon's playful prank.
1. Chapter 1

"SIT!"

A voice echoed through the forest, causing a flock of birds to be startled from their perches; they took flight into the setting sun. A young monk and demon slayer sighed at the same time, shaking their heads in sync. The young kitsune muttered "idiot" under his breath and proceeded to shake his head as well. No one moved an inch, for fear of receiving the young woman's wrath.

Kagome stomped off into the forest, as Inuyasha lay trapped in a giant crater in the shape of his own body. The taste of dirt filled his mouth as he growled low in his throat. _Damn it, Kagome._

Sango and Miroku continued their idle chatter as the spell gradually wore off. This situation was a common occurrence in their group. Inuyasha suddenly pulled angrily to his feet and took off after Kagome, growling under his breath the whole way.

No one in the group noticed the green pair of eyes that watched mischievously from the bushes nearby.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'That inconsiderate jerk!" Kagome shouted out loud as she approached the well, her fists clenched tightly at her side. Her gaze was set to the worn wooden edge of the time traveling well in front of her and not to the ground, so Kagome didn't notice as her foot caught the edge of a rock. Turning around in anger, she wound back her foot and kicked the rock viciously, letting out all her anger on the poor defenseless object.

Pain laced up her foot as the point of the rock cut through her worn shoe and into her toe. Wincing and hopping around on one foot, Kagome fell to her bottom on the grass, letting out a small cry of pain. Her anger only spiked higher as tears filled her eyes. _Ow, that hurt! _

She was removing her sock at just about the time Inuyasha burst into the clearing, anger evident on his face.

"Kagome, what the hell…" the words on his lips disappeared as his nose took in the surrounding area's smells. The anger that burned in his eyes was quickly extinguished and replaced with concern. _Blood? Kagome's blood? _ He couldn't help the spike of fear that arose in him at that scent. His eyes landed on the young woman from the future. Her back was against the wooden wall of the well, her shoe and sock discarded nearby. She was staring at him with a look of shock, tears glistening in her eyes.

He traced her body with his eyes, looking for any sign of injury. He saw the little dabble of red on her big toe and a smile of relief immediately broke out on his face, followed by laughter. Kagome's look of shock immediately transformed into one of anger and embarrassment. She let out a low growl that would have done a dog-demon proud.

"What did you do now, clumsy?" He approached her slowly and knelt before her. Kagome was surprised by the gentleness he displayed as he took her foot in his hand and examined the wound. Without meaning to, a slight giggle escaped her lips. Her face grew pink.

"That tickles!" She attempted to draw her foot back, but Inuyasha had an iron grip on it. A playful smirk grew on his face; Kagome's favorite smirk, the one where one of his fangs poked out and a positively boyish look took over his face. His golden eyes glistened with playfulness as he ran his fingers gently over the bottom of her foot. His efforts were rewarded as Kagome broke out into fits of laughter. Her legs kicked wildly in a mad attempt to get away.

"Inu…Inuyasha…no, stop," she only managed to get out a few words in between laughs as Inuyasha looped one arm around her other leg to prevent himself from being kicked while mercilessly tickling her foot. Her laughter turned to squeals and without realizing it, Inuyasha's own laughter soon joined in with hers.

He watched her as she laughed and pleaded with him to stop. Her face was flushed and her raven hair was a mess. Her chest heaved up and down with the effort of attempting to get enough air between the giggles and threats.

Every time Kagome pleaded with him to stop, she secretly hoped he wouldn't. His laughter was contagious and she found herself laughing for more reasons that just being ticklish. There was something rewarding about seeing Inuyasha like this; seeing him free to smile and laugh and goof off.

Before she could truly relish in this new freed spirit of Inuyasha's, all at once, it was gone. The smile on his face was replaced with one of searching and thinking. He dropped her foot and untangled himself from her. His nose was in the air now, sniffing at the wind.

Before Kagome could voice her concern, she saw a blackness tainting the edges of her vision. She pushed herself to her feet and the darkness increased, bringing with in a suffocating and tingling feeling. The world began to grow dim…

"Inu…yasha," she managed to say his name weakly before collapsing at his feet. The half demon whirled around at the mention of his name. He immediately dropped to his knees beside Kagome, the concern over the strange aura and smell changed completely to concern for the young miko on the forest floor before him.

But before Inuyasha could do anything, his vision was also plagued with darkness and he joined his miko in unconsciousness upon the ground.

Neither heard the joyous laughter as a green-eyed demon emerged from the dense forest and stood over the two.

"This is going to be fun…."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Darkness.

It enveloped her and every time she tried to resurface into the light, she bobbed back under into the darkness. It was suffocating her and a panicked feeling grew within her chest. Then, just like that, she felt herself getting lighter. But she felt wrong.

She felt warm. Not suffocating warmth, but comfortable, like she was smothered in light. There wasn't the slight chill she normally felt from her school uniform. _Did someone put a blanket on me? _

Groaning, Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Her world was hazy at first and she blinked a few times to clear her vision. _I feel really…weird. What happened?_

If she thought seeing would make everything clearer, Kagome soon found herself mistaken. Almost instantly she had a headache from how vivid everything was. The details in the blades of grass beside her were so sharp. She saw a bug crawling up a nearby flower and found that she could see the tiny little veins within its wings, even though it was a dozen feet away.

Then there were the noises! Kagome could hear birds singing in distant trees. A hundred meters away, she heard a squirrel scurrying up a tree. She could even hear the familiar voice of Sango and Miroku if the wind blew the right way. _What's going on? They are way too far away for me to hear! _

Kagome's headache grew worse and worse, as all the sounds seemed to close in on her. She clenched her eyes shut and closed away the newly defined world. Noises kept pouring in and Kagome groaned and went to cover her ears…and she was met with nothing. She clasped her hands on the side of her head in shock as her fingers and palms met with just hair. How could she be hearing so well if her ears were missing? Panicked, Kagome dug her fingers around through her hair wildly. Her blood ran cold as her nails brushed against something fuzzy.

Trying to remain as calm as possible, Kagome worked her fingers up the sides of the fuzzy appendage growing from her head. A sense of dread overcame her when she realized that she knew what she was feeling. _Ears. They feel the same as when I played with Inuyasha's ears._

Carefully, she rubbed one ear between her finger and thumb…and a most pleasurable feeling ran down her spine. Kagome felt a sound somewhere between a moan and purr escape her lips. Immediately she stopped. She could feel a blush growing on her cheeks. Quickly, she sat up and looked around to make sure Inuyasha wasn't there to see.

Her heart seemed to stop in her chest when she saw herself lying on the grass a few feet away. _But…that's…how..?_

Kagome put her hands out in front of her and tried not to cry out in confusion and shock when she saw, not her own hands, but Inuyasha's clawed ones held in front of her. Experimentally, she wiggled a finger; Inuyasha's clawed finger did exactly as she commanded. She looked down and saw not her own body, but Inuyasha's. She ran a hand down the front of the red robe of the fire rat and ran a clawed finger through a lock of silvery hair that blew lightly in the wind. Fear began to creep into her mind as she realized what was going on.

She didn't know how. She didn't know why.

But Kagome was trapped inside Inuyasha's body.

She thought it was the worst thing that could ever happen. That was until her new super sensitive dog-ears caught the sound of her unconscious body stirring on the grass. _If I'm in Inuyasha's body, then…_

A high-pitched scream echoed through the clearing.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3:

He felt chilly and somehow lighter. But it wasn't a lightness that felt freeing. At the same time, he felt muffled, as if somebody had taken a heavy blanket and thrown it over all of his senses. His head was pounding. He fought back the panic that began to surface in the back of his mind.

It was a feeling he was familiar with, this panic. It had tormented him as a child whenever he was hiding in the woods, praying the next nobody wouldn't find him. Every sound that he heard was another demon on its way to end his life. The only benefit to the constant terror was that he had developed the ability to not let it affect him anymore. The feeling was still there, but he had learned to not let it get to him.

There was one instance where he could never suppress the panic or the fear that always tried to sneak its way inside his head and heart. That was whenever Kagome's life was in danger. The times that she had been kidnapped, like by that idiot Koga, or when her life had been put in mortal danger, like by that idiot Naraku, he experienced feelings that he had never experienced before. Such a new mix of fear, anxiety, and panic always made it past his carefully placed defenses.

Although the feelings were extremely annoying, they did provide one key advantage: he fought harder. It was more difficult for enemies to keep him down and he found that he could accomplish just about anything if it was for her. His mind told him it was in order to free himself from such human emotions, but if he looked deep inside his heart, he knew the true reason was…

_Kagome!_

All at once, the memory of what happened hit him. He remembered chasing Kagome into the field with the well and smelling her blood. He remembered feeling those crazy emotions and being filled with the intense desire to harm whoever had dared to cause her any harm.

Then he remembered nothing aside from dizziness and darkness. And he remembered the scent of a demon. _Kagome might be in danger!_

The mere thought pulled him completely out of unconsciousness and he resurfaced into reality. He inhaled deeply and didn't have time to care about why he felt like he could barely hear or why he couldn't smell or detect anything aside from the wind that ruffled his hair. Even that felt out of place, but he didn't have the time to worry about such frivolous things because Kagome could be in danger!

Inuyasha sat up and quickly looked around the clearing. He met a pair of golden eye staring intently at him. He took in the confused look and the dropped ears. He glanced quickly at the red robe and the long silver hair.

Then, he did something that shocked even him. He did it without thinking and without reason. He did something that he never thought possible.

Inuyasha, staring at his own body as it stared back at him, let out a scream that sounded like that of a fifteen-year-old girl.


End file.
